


summer nights & buttered popcorn

by emerqlds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming of Age, Drive-In Theater, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Teen Romance, date, i luv kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds
Summary: soulmate: a partner that supports your highest self and your deepest desires for spiritual growth and expansion in this life time.or: kagehina in a teen coming of age movie
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 31





	summer nights & buttered popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically my interpretation of kagehina if they were in a teen coming of age movie ... 
> 
> enjoy!

They’re driving down the street with the windows down and the music blasting. Hinata can’t remember the last time he felt this happy. He looked over to his left, at Tobio driving. He had a small smile on his face, and was bopping his head to the music. Hinata felt rejuvenated; he felt alive. 

They pulled into the drive-in and Hinata was ecstatic. He had never been to a drive in theater before! Kageyama opened the trunk of the car, and the two of them hopped in. Shoyo burrowed himself in a blanket and snuggled next to Kageyama. Kageyama ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair in a gentle display of affection.

The movie started, and Hinata was excited. Kageyama had never seen it before, and Shoyo was determined that he would like it.  
About halfway through the movie, there was a quick break. Kageyama turned to Hinata and said, “I’m gonna go grab us some popcorn”. Once Tobio left, Hinata got out of the trunk to stretch his legs. He looked up at the stars, and pondered how he could have such an amazing and caring boyfriend. Kageyama was truly his soulmate. Sometimes Hinata felt as if he were living in a dream. 

Shoyo was jerked out of his reverie when he felt an arm around his waist. “Did you miss me?” Kageyama teased. “Of course I did!!”

They returned to the trunk and the movie resumed. They shared their popcorn and laughed along with the movie. Before he knew it, the movie was over. “Wow, that was great” Hinata said. Kageyama nodded in agreement. 

Shoyo looked up once again at the stars. Tobio placed a hand on his cheek and turned Shoyo’s head to face him. “You’re so beautiful Sho” he whispered. Hinata leaned in and kissed him. Kageyama tasted of buttered popcorn, of happiness and caring and warmth. The pair embraced each other as the stars twinkled on a beautiful summer night.

**Author's Note:**

> kagehina has my whole heart 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/emerqlds)


End file.
